Beyond The Stars
by lavenblue
Summary: After Killing the Androids and Cell, Trunks is seen as a threat to the human race. To protect himself and Pan, he builds a spaceship so they can find new Namek and make a wish on the Dragon Balls. The mission takes years to fulfill, and along the way Trunks and Pan will have to deal with many problems...especially their hormones. *set in the Mirai timeline* Co-Author KaitAstrophe95
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello everyone and welcome to our new story, as said in the summary this is a collaboration with **KaitAstrophe95** please acknowledge both of us when you leave a review. Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DB/Z/GT

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Trunks stood in the doorway, a soft smile playing on his lips as he watched the little girl sleep. He had just returned from the past where they defeated the androids and perfect Cell. He was relieved that everything would be okay; he would grow up with both his parents, and a safer future than the one he lived in. His only concern now was the seven-year old, and making sure she had a happy life ahead.

He walked over to the bed and sat down, careful not to disturb her. She was clutching an old rag that was once a blanket her father had given her. He moved some hair out of her face, and gently kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Pan-Chan. I'm back and I will fix everything, I promise."

He picked up the photo-frame on her bedside table, looking at it sadly. It was a picture of Gohan, Videl and a baby Pan. "I will protect her Gohan, you can count on me." He sighed as he thought about his friend's dying request.

**Flashback **

"NO!" Trunks cried out, running toward the fallen Saiyan, the heavy downpour hitting his face hard, and blurring his vision. He fell to his knees, "Gohan! Please-please, you can't leave me!" He sobbed grabbing the front of the man's gi, and shaking him.

Gohan coughed hoarsely, his eyes fluttered open and he lifted his arm weakly. "Trunks…" he slurred. "Trunks…" He managed to finally grab the young boy's hand.

Trunks moved forward, hovering near Gohan's face as he firmly held the warrior's hand. "I'm listening Gohan, but we need to get you to my mom…"

"NO! I-It's too late…" He inhaled a ragged breath before continuing. "S-Satan C-City, m-my daughter P-Pan, V-Videl Satan…f-find…p-protect…" He breathed in sharply, and closed his eyes as his life-force faded...

"Gohan…Gohan…Gohan…" Trunks shook him rigorously. He was so confused, how could Gohan have a family and not tell them? Maybe it was to keep them out of harm's way. So many questions crossed his mind, and now there was no one to answer it. Maybe this women Videl Satan could…He had to find her!

He held the older Saiyan in his arms, rocking his lifeless body before gently laying him back down. He squeezed his eyes shut and lifted his head, rain pelting down hard on his face. He let out a painful screech as he felt his ki rising. He was overwhelmed with grief as he thought about Gohan, his best friend, mentor and the closest thing he had to a father.

"You will pay for this!" He bellowed. He breathed heavily as an unbelievable power coursed through his veins; he felt his hair start to defy gravity. One more ear-piercing scream and his body was surrounded by a golden hue. He had done it! He had transformed, but at what cost?

He picked up his friends lifeless body, and took off toward home. "I will find her Gohan, and I promise to protect her until my dying breath!"

**End Flashback**

He sighed and placed the picture back where he found it. _I guess I should get some sleep as well; it's been a long journey._

###

Trunks and Pan walked through an abandoned street in Pepper town. Not too many souls were brave enough to go out anymore, not with the Androids still patrolling around. Trunks was not afraid though, not since he returned from the past

It had been two months since he had found Pan and Videl, and the seven-year-old girl had grown attached to him, and he to her. They were the last Saiyans...All that was left of a once powerful race. Trunks had high hopes for both of them once the Androids would be destroyed. He wanted to see Pan grow, and have a happy childhood. A childhood he never got to experience.

He looked down at the raven-haired child with wide, dark eyes so much like her fathers. He didn't want her to come with him at first, but once she discovered he was leaving, she begged and pouted until he agreed to let her come along. Videl agreed, knowing that Trunks wouldn't let anything harm Pan. Trunks was hoping nothing would happen; he was only picking up a few items for his mother, so he prayed that he and Pan would make it back without trouble.

A boom was heard in the distance, making the ground quiver. Trunks and Pan stopped walking. There was another boom... And then another. Pan's small hand held Trunks' tighter as she looked up at the nineteen-year-old.

"Is that them?"

"Yes," Trunks answered calmly as they started walking again. Now was not the time for him to panic. If he panicked, Pan would panic. "Pan, no matter what happens; you have to listen to me."

"Okay," Pan agreed, her short pig tails bobbing as she nodded her head.

###

"Look who it is, sister!" A cold voice sneered.

Trunks looked up to see Seventeen and Eighteen floating above him and Pan. He tightened his grip on Pan's hand and took a deep breath. He was not going to let those monsters harm her.

"Oh, it's that brat. Hey, who's the kid?" Eighteen asked, in an emotionless tone.

"Look at her... Doesn't she seem familiar to you?" Seventeen tilted his head to the side.

"Trunks..." Pan whispered as he guided her behind him.

"I know!" Eighteen laughed with enthusiasm. "Her father is the brat's friend! The one we killed!"

"See, I knew the face was familiar. Hey brat, what's wrong? Don't you normally curse us and claim you're going to kill us?"

"I will kill you both," Trunks announced. He would rather not do it in front of Pan. He didn't want her to have any negative feelings towards him. He didn't want her to become scared of him.

"Now you're acting like yourself," Seventeen smirked.

"Seventeen, let's not waste time. Let's just kill them both."

The two Androids simultaneously shot a blast at the two Saiyans. Pan let out a scared yelp; Trunks had her in his arms and out of the line of fire before the blasts could harm them. He stood in the depths of a destroyed building, and from a small crack he could see the cyborgs.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Eighteen yelled. "We're fixing to start letting out pop shots if you don't! You can't save that little girl!"

Trunks sat Pan down before taking his sword off, and then his jacket. Quickly, he threw his jacket over her and lightly pushed her down on her knees. He put his sword back on, and looked at her frightened black eyes.

"I'll be right back, okay? Stay here."

"Trunks..." Pan went to move, but he bent down and stopped her.

"Please Pan, stay. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Be careful..." she whispered.

"I will," Trunks promised. He stood up quickly before dashing out.

###

"Where's the girl?" Seventeen asked when he only saw Trunks.

"She's safe, away from you two."

"That's a shame. You only made it worse on her part. Imagine how she'll feel when she sees us killing you?!" Eighteen laughed callously.

Trunks growled. "You're not going to touch her!"

"Who's going to stop us?" Seventeen mocked, conceitedly. He sped towards Trunks.

"Me!" Trunks ascended and kicked Seventeen in the gut, knocking him back. In a blink of an eye he appeared in front of Eighteen, and back-handed her though several buildings.

"You've gotten stronger, I'll give you that!" Seventeen shouted.

"Doesn't matter…!" Eighteen growled. "You still can't beat us! You're still that terrified little boy you were years ago!"

Both Androids charged at Trunks. He moved just in time, and they crashed into each other. He attempted a Big Bang Attack, the Androids moved out of the way before he could hit them.

"You're not any better than your friend, are you? Such a shame," Eighteen taunted. "Too bad you won't be around to save that little girl." Something evil sparked in her eyes, and it went all over Trunks. He had to protect Pan like he promised Gohan he would! She had become so much to him in their short time together.

Trunks twitched lightly before he appeared in front of Eighteen, surprising her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her with him as he flew. He lowered her face, listening to her screams as the flesh scraped off her face. When he stopped, he tossed her aside. She rolled a few times on the floor before sitting up while screaming. Her face was torn, and Trunks could see some of the fake bones that protected her metal structure.

"You'll pay for that!" Eighteen seethed. She stood up, taking a staggering step to stable her balance. She ran straight towards Trunks. He reached back, drawing out his blade. Eighteen ran straight through it. Trunks shrugged her off before kicking her up in air, and blasting her. He put his sword in its sheath and smirked.

"One Android down… One to go!"

###

"Trunks!" Pan's panicked voice could be heard screaming for him.

Trunks felt his blood boil. He had been so busy with Eighteen that he forgot to watch Seventeen! He took off toward of the building as fast as he could.

"Hey, it's okay," Seventeen told Pan, trying to reach her. "I won't hurt you... That bad…"

"You're not going to touch her!" Trunks side-kicked Seventeen in the face, making the cyborg fly back. With a raged yell, Trunks blasted the Android.

There was smoke everywhere, and he grabbed Pan's hand as they made a mad dash out of the building, and far away from the city to an open field.

###

"Pan?" Trunks asked, looking at the girl who still had his jacket resting on her head and wrapped around her.

"Did you kill them?" Pan whispered.

Trunks nodded and bent down so he was on her level. "I'm sorry you had to see that... Pan, I hope- I hope- just know that I will never hurt you. Not like I did the Androids."

Pan smiled and walked into his embrace, "I know." A skinny arm reached out from his jacket, and one of her tiny hands stroked his wild, static, blonde hair. "I like you're hair," she giggled

"Better than the purple?" Trunks asked as he powered down.

"No," Pan shook her head. "Purple is still the best. Trunks can we go home now?"

The young man stood up and stretched. He felt as if this weight was no longer on his chest. The Androids were dead, and Pan wasn't afraid of him. "Yeah, let's go home. We got to tell everyone the good news, don't we?"

"Carry me!" Pan demanded, and smiled as she jumped into his arms.

Trunks chuckled lightly as she adjusted herself in his arms. "Let's go!" he shot up into the sky, Pan shrieked with laughter like it was the best thing ever…

* * *

**Thank you for showing interest in our story, don't forget to leave us your thoughts…until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya…Thank you so much for all the reviews, we greatly appreciate it! **

**Becca**: They'll start to see him as a threat, because he is so powerful. At first, they were happy, but human nature can never be content...

**Ivette**: In the show, they were 14 years apart. We picked 12 years to keep it as close to cannon as we could, and to make it believable with Gohan and Videl's ages.

**Treasure**: Thank you! We think she's cute too! :)

**Saiyan Chik**: Thank you! Both of us love your reviews on our stories! We'll try to update them when we can!

**Vegetable lov3r**: It's just as you said... They're idiots! Lmao

**Day**: Never fear! Here is more!

**Rini** – Thank you…here ya go!

**Prisci9**9 – Thank you :D

**shellsuchiha** – She is isn't she? :D Thank you, we both appreciate the compliment. Trunks is 19yrs.

**A7x215** – Thank you! Here ya go :D

**Spirrow** – Hiya…Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. As I said, it could happen ;p Hope you enjoy the next chappie!

**TrunksxPanLoverDBGT4love** – awe Thank you Jada… so sweet :D We love writing this story together!

**Kait** – XD

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was a cool April day as Trunks and Pan stayed outside to enjoy the weather. Trunks lay in a hammock, lazily, as he listened to Pan playing in her own little world.

"Trunks," Pan stood beside the hammock and propped her elbows on the young man's chest.

"Yes Angel?" he opened an eye to glance at her.

"Can I go play by the creek?"

"I don't know..."

"Please...?" Pan poked out her bottom lip, knowing how to work Trunks like a charm.

The lavender-haired hybrid sighed with a slight smile. "I suppose so, but don't pass the bank. And make sure you stay where I can see you."

"Thank you," Pan kissed his cheek before dashing off.

Trunks watched her go before closing his eyes. He could still hear her splashing around in the water, and he sighed. She was having fun...just like it should be.

###

Pan hummed a happy tune as she splashed in the creek. Her mind was going to different places...the sky, her house, her mama and her Trunks. Yes, her Trunks. She loved him dearly, and didn't know what she would do without him.

A hiss snapped Pan out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see what looked like a giant bug. He was green for the most part, with black specs on his skin. He had a large tail swinging behind him. He smacked his beak-like lips a few times as he stared at Pan.

"What are you?" the girl tilted her head to the side.

"Cell," the bug hissed, stepping closer.

"You wouldn't happen to be a Saiyan...now would you?"

"Yes," Pan nodded. "That's what Trunks told me."

"Excellent!" Cell reached for the girl, picking her up. His pointy tail inched closer towards her...

Pan screamed loudly - loud enough to probably break the sound barrier. Frantically, she kicked at the giant bug's face and broke free. She flew as fast as she could back to Trunks.

###

"Pan?!" Trunks' heart was thumping loudly when he heard her scream...he closed his eyes for one minute! He jumped off the hammock as she flew toward him.

Pan flew into his arms, shaking and crying. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and tucked her head underneath his chin.

"Trunks...there was a bug! A giant bug! He tried to kill me!" the girl sobbed.

Cell... Trunks tightened his grip on Pan. He had been so busy dealing with the Androids, and keeping Pan safe that he had forgotten all about Cell. Well, that monster wasn't going to live...no, not in this timeline. He wasn't going to hurt Pan!

###

"Little girl," hissed a voice.

"It's him!" Pan clung onto Trunks tighter.

"Cell," Trunks sneered darkly.

"You know me?" the monster raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I know you alright," Trunks growled. The bastard almost killed him in the other timeline after all...

Cell smirked. "A Saiyan yourself I see?"

"You would be correct."

Trunks sat Pan down on a low tree branch, and popped his neck and fingers as he walked closer to Cell. "You're not going to ascend to your perfect form..."

"Oh and why not?" Cell snapped. "All I need are Android's Seventeen and Eighteen!"

"I killed them," Trunks replied smugly. "And now I'm going to kill you."

Cell was taken aback. "You what?" he asked in a deadly voice.

"Killed them," Trunks stated simply. "I have to protect the ones I love."

Cell growled as he glanced at Pan.

"Don't even think about it," Trunks snarled.

Cell's fingers twitched. He made his move towards Pan, and Trunks zoomed over. It was a trick though! A trick so Cell could attack Trunks off guard! Cell lashed out with his tail and smacked Trunks across his chest. The Saiyan fell to the ground with a light thud.

"Trunks!" Pan was terrified.

Cell stalked over towards Trunks, his tail rose high and proud. "Say goodnight, Saiyan."

Trunks smirked. "Goodbye," he sat up, reached for his sword and sliced the tail off.

Cell took a step back, in obvious pain. He glared at Trunks, clutching his tail. The Saiyan knew he didn't have much time...

###

"Trunks," Pan fell down on her knees beside him.

"Hey Angel," he smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Are you going to kill him?"

Trunks nodded. "You wouldn't want to help...would you?"

"I…I can't-"

"Of course you can. You remember what I've taught you about energy blasts, correct?"

"Uh-huh," Pan nodded.

Trunks wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bring her closer. He grabbed her small left hand with his own and picked it up, aiming it at Cell's chest. "Now concentrate," Trunks whispered.

Pan knitted her eyebrows together, doing as she was told. Trunks pushed some of his energy into her.

Cell's tail had just grown back. When he turned towards the Saiyans… his eyes widened in shock. "Wha- what are you doing?"

"Say goodbye, Cell," Trunks mocked.

A blast shot through Cell, going right through his heart. Trunks gently let go of Pan's hand as she smiled happily.

"Great job, Angel," he praised.

"Thank you," she nodded.

Trunks turned his attention towards the bug that had fallen, and was now trying to get back up. "Oh no," Trunks muttered. "You're not getting back up in this timeline!" Trunks raised his own hand and shot a blast that incinerated Cell.

###

"We did it!" Pan hugged his neck tightly.

Trunks laughed lightly as he leaned back on the grass with Pan. "We did, didn't we?"

Pan nodded her head with a shy smile before resting it on Trunks' arm. The man sighed deeply, wrapping an arm around the girl protectively. It wasn't long before both of them were napping peacefully...

###

Pan shook the sleeping Saiyan, "Trunks…Trunks." She tugged lightly on his hair as she tried to wake him again. "Trunks…"

"Hm…just five more minutes…." He mumbled incoherently, smacking his lips together.

"Trunks…please wake up." She raised her distressed voice just enough to alert him.

It had been exactly two days since she helped Trunks kill Cell. The first night she slept well, because she knew Trunks would be here to protect her. He always kept her safe, but earlier that day she was told that he would be making one last trip to the past. So that he could update them about his future.

Pan didn't know much about what they meant by all this going back nonsense, to see another Bulma and her dead papa. Trunks did explain it, but it was a bit hard for her to understand time travel. _Maybe when I'm a bit older, I'll ask him again ._All she was worried about now, was that Trunks would be gone for a long time, and she would be left alone.

He was training her to be a strong warrior like him, but she was still so young. How could she protect her mama, aunt Bulma and grandma Chi Chi. She needed him, and she didn't want him to go.

Trunks squinted his eyes as he tried to adjust to the dim light coming from the passage. He moaned tiredly while trying to focus on his surroundings, and the tiny figure hovering above his face.

He had been training all day, preparing for his trip to the past. He didn't want to appear weak when he saw his father again. He hoped this time his father would be more welcoming, and proud of what he had accomplished in his future.

"What's wrong Angel?" He whispered hoarsely.

"I don't want you to go." She whispered sombrely, her big black eyes boring into his now open ones.

"It won't be for too long, I promise. You'll hold the fort for me, won't you?" He smiled. "It will make me so happy knowing you're here protecting everyone." He moved, so there was space for her to climb up next to him.

She did so happily, and cuddled close to him. "I will do my best Trunks. I want you to be very happy." She loved her Trunks, and she would do anything for him.

He smiled and closed his eyes. She was the sweetest little Angel…

###

Bulma held her hands to her heart. "You be careful now, Trunks. No more dying like last time. I want my son back in one piece."

Trunks rolled his eyes and embraced his mother. "Stop worrying so much mom, you'll get wrinkles." He grinned as he let her go.

She slapped his chest and scoffed.

"Chi Chi, thank you for coming to see me off…" Trunks bowed in respect.

"You take care Trunks, and say hi to everyone…and my Gohan." She whispered wiping her tear-stained cheeks with a tissue.

"I will Chi Chi. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear from you." He smiled sadly at the still grieving woman before turning his attention to Videl.

Pan was hiding behind her mother. He could see her tiny hand gripping Videl's pants.

Videl touched his arm lightly. "Be safe Trunks. I can't thank you enough, we're so grateful for everything." She tilted her head to the side." Someone's upset that you're leaving."

Trunks nodded his head. "I promised Gohan I would take care of you both. I intend to uphold his last request. No need to thank me, you're a part of our family."

Videl gently pried Pan from her leg, moving her in front of Trunks.

Pan sniffed, and kept her head bowed.

He knelt down in front of her, and lifted her chin. He grazed his thumbs across her small cheeks to wipe away her tears. "Don't cry Angel, look I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold charm bracelet. "See, an angel for my Angel, and a sword for me – Trunks." He grabbed her thin wrist and clasped it on. "Even when I'm far away, I'm always with you..."

She gazed at the bracelet in awe. No one had ever given her something so beautiful. "I love it Trunks! She threw her arms around his neck.

He chuckled. "I knew you would. Okay…I have to go. Don't forget to hold the fort." He gently untangled her from his neck and winked.

She saluted, smiling brightly, though her eyes were brimming with tears.

He ruffled her hair before walking toward the ship.

Pan stared at his retreating form, contemplating for a few seconds. He had given her something special to remember him, and she wanted to do the same. "Trunks!" She yelled, running toward him.

Videl tried to grab her, but was too late. "Panny…he has to go!" She called out.

Trunks halted in his steps, and turned around just as she stopped by him.

She grabbed his hands and placed her special cloth, which was once a blanket her father had given her, in it. "So you never forget me…"

"Oh Angel, I could never forget you…" He whispered. "I can't take this, how will you sleep?"

"I have you…" she pointed to the bracelet.

He bit his lip as tears threatened to spill, and kissed the top of his head. "I'll take care of it, you have my word. Thank you..." He smiled lovingly at her. "Now run back to your mom, and I'll see you soon."

With that he climbed into the time machine, and waved good bye to everyone. His eyes lingering on the little girl with pigtails, who had changed his life forever…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and continued interest in our story. I (lavenblue) will not acknowledge any rude, derogatory comments/reviews.**

**dianaloveanime** – Thank you :)

**KaitAstrophe95** – I think we're doing well Kaidy XD lol Thank you!

**janirag3260 gmail . com** – Thank you. He went back to inform the others about killing the androids and cell in his timeline.

**Super Pan-chan** – We have a box ready this time *hands tissue* Thank you :) here ya go!

**Vegetable lov3r** – :D … He went back to inform the others about killing the androids and cell in his timeline.

**shellsuchiha** – Awe Thanks. I (Kim) wish my brother was like him too lol…Here ya go!

**Saiyan Chik** – Thanks You! I really appreciate it :) Here ya go, glad you like the story :) And don't worry about it. As long as the majority of my (Kim) readers are patient enough. I'm not bothered by what people say XD. Awe, there's usually four letters you have to type in as the security code. Maybe you should check if your password is correct?

**Rini**: Thank you! We're happy you like it!

**Midnight**: Why thank you! :D we're here to entertain and please :)

**Becca**: *sobs* We both miss you so much! Yeah...Cell was kinda easy. I (Kaitlyn) wanted it to be that way to show how much Trunks had improved in his powers.

**Jada**: Thanks! We think so too!

**Dark Saiyan Triple S**: Thank you! Here you go!

**The-writing-vampire**: AH! I'm (Kaitlyn) am so happy you're reading this story! I'm sure Kim (lavenblue) [I am HAPPY too :D] is too! Anyways... Trunks is 19 at the current moment. We made him a bit younger than what he was in the show to fit in with what is about to happen.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"We need to do something Michael. We can't just stand by and let this guy roam around like some hero. What if he decides he's had enough? What if he decides to turn against us, and start a killing rampage like the Androids?"

The crowd cheered as Daniel spoke, agreeing fully with everything he said.

"Look at what that mad scientist did! He damn near destroyed the planet with his creations. Bulma Briefs is a scientist too. Kami knows what she has done, or what drugs she has given her son, to give him super human strength. I say we kill them now, and everyone connected to them!" Robert yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

The crowd went wild, chanting – 'kill them, kill them'.

Michael held up his hand to silence them. A few of the citizens of West City had been secretly meeting, on behalf of the entire city, for the past month to discuss the Briefs. Yes, Bulma and her son were doing a lot of good for the planet, but it was nothing the population couldn't do if they set their minds to it.

What Michael, Robert and Daniel were worried about was Trunks Briefs. Although he rid the world of the Androids – they were not aware of Cell, and that led them to believe that he too could become a threat. Who knew what these drugs did to the human brain. Dr Gero was testament to that. They had to kill Trunks before he grew stronger.

So, the plan was set. They would eliminate the Briefs, and all their allies.

"So, how do we go about this? He could kill us easily if we were to attack him head on." Daniel explained after the meeting was over, and it was only the three of them left.

"We have to scout the place first. Watch their routine, and wait for the perfect opportunity. I reckon Trunks will have to be asleep, the women would be quick and easy either way." Micheal spoke.

"And the child?" Robert asked.

"She'll have to die too. I can't risk it. Who knows what experiments Bulma has done on her?" Michael replied.

The human population's judgements were so clouded, because of all the atrocities over the years. They refused to see beyond what could be. In their minds, they believed the Briefs would one day turn against them, which meant they had to take care of the situation before it became a problem. They never even considered the possibility that Trunks would continue to protect them. They were unaware of his saiyan heritage, and believed Bulma was giving him special drugs for strength and to take flight.

###

The next few days were quiet. The women at Capsule continued with their normal schedules, unaware that someone was watching them.

A week later Michael figured he had enough information to formulate a plan. He drove back to their meeting place to discuss it with the others. He would inform the rest of his followers once it was all over - in case Capsule got wind of their plan. You could never trust too many people.

###

"Hi Chi-Chi." Videl greeted, pouring herself a cup of coffee before taking a seat at the table.

"Hi Videl, I'm so happy you agreed to let Pan stay with me for a few days while papa is away. I hate being alone in that house…so many memories." Chi-Chi sniffed.

Videl and Bulma shared a sad look before consoling the still grieving women.

"It will be so wonderful to have Pan there. She reminds me so much of my Gohan. You are welcome to come as well, Videl."

"Thank you Chi-Chi, but you enjoy this time with Pan. I have to help Bulma with a few things."

"V's right Chi, you bond with your granddaughter, especially while Trunks is away. You know when he's back she'll be stuck to his side like glue." Bulma chuckled. "Besides, Pan hardly gets to see you; I think it will be good for both of you."

###

"Hi grandma." Pan walked into the kitchen with her backpack on her shoulders. She smiled politely, but her eyes were sad.

"Hi Pan-Chan, come give me a hug." Chi-Chi held out her arms as Pan did as requested. "You're getting so tall."

Pan stepped back and nodded shyly. "I'm ready to go." She whispered.

"Are you okay honey?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, Bulma-San... I just miss Trunks, is all…"

"Oh sweetie, he'll be back soon. I'm sure he's thinking about you constantly, and missing you just as much." Videl embraced her daughter. "You two should get going before dark. It's a long drive to Mount Paozu. Thanks again for collecting Pan, Chi-Chi."

"No worries Videl. I needed the drive. Come on Panny, how about when we get home, I'll make you all of Trunks' favourite food."

Pan's eyes lit up. "I'd love that! Can I help grandma?"

"Of course you can…"

###

That night Pan lay in bed thinking about Trunks, and what he could be doing at this moment. Was it night time where he was? Was he having fun? Was he thinking about her?

He had taught her how to sense everyone's energy not too long ago. She could feel her grandma in the next room, and when she concentrated hard enough. She could feel her mama and Bulma-San. It was late, and they were already asleep. She sighed wishing she could feel the energy of her favourite person.

"Goodnight Trunks-kun. I hope you come back soon." She fiddled with her bracelet until sleep eventually took over.

###

"Good morning Pan-Chan. Did you sleep well?" Chi-Chi asked as Pan walked in rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Yes grandma, I was very comfortable."

"Good! Sit, and I'll make you some blueberry pancakes."

Pan sat at the table and watched as Chi-Chi happily moved around the kitchen. She loved her grandma, and was glad to see her so happy.

"Here you go sweetie…eat up." Chi-Chi placed the plate in front of Pan.

Pan's mouth watered as she took her first bite. "Mm, Wow! You should come and live with us at Capsule grandma. I sure could eat your food every day."

"I may just do that Pan-Chan." Chi-Chi whispered. Her father was getting old, and she couldn't cope anymore. It would also be wonderful to be around Pan every day.

Pan grinned, her mouth full of pancake. She swallowed, took another bite, and decided to check on her mama's ki. Trunks had taught her to never let her guard down, and to always keep tabs on loved ones when she was away from them.

She frowned…she couldn't sense her mama, or Bulma-San. That was strange, she checked on them last night, and they were fine.

She dropped her fork and rushed out the front door, taking flight towards Capsule.

"Pan…!" Chi-Chi ran after her. "Pan-Chan!" She yelled before rushing back inside. She picked up the phone and dialled Capsule – No answer. She was worried now, one minute Pan was fine and the next she just all but disappeared. _Was Trunks Back?_ She wondered as she tried the number again.

###

"Is it done?" One of the followers asked Michael.

"Only two of them, tonight we go to Mount Paozu…that's where we'll find the rest."

"What about Trunks Briefs."

"He seems to be away, but I'm sure he'll get the message upon his return." Michael grinned.

###

Pan used the secret entrance a block away from Capsule Corp. She moved as fast as she could through the underground tunnel.

Rushing through the corridors of Capsule, she made her way to her mother's room. What she saw horrified her. She ran to the bed, cradling her mother's lifeless body. There was blood everywhere.

She sobbed loudly. "Mama…mama…please, no…" She cried. "Bulma-San…"

She made her way up to Bulma's room; her pyjama's soaked in her mother's blood. When she opened the door, she found the older women in the same position as her mother. She ran over to the bed, closing the lids of Bulma's lifeless eyes before cradling her in her arms. _Who would do this? Why would they want to kill them?_

She didn't know what to do? She needed Trunks… though, he would be so angry with her now. She was supposed to protect them. She decided to head back to Mount Paozu, her grandma must be worried. She continued sobbing as she kissed Bulma's cold head. "I'm so sorry Bulma-San…"

She made her way back to her mother one last time. "Mama…" she whispered sadly, crying against her mother's bosom.

###

Chi-Chi paced up and down in the front yard, looking to the sky every now and then. She had tried to call Capsule numerous times, but there was still no answer.

She looked up just as Pan flew in, and rushed over to where she landed. She froze at the site of Pan's blood stained clothes and trembling form.

Pan sobbed while wrapping her arms around Chi-Chi's middle. "They're gone grandma…mama and Bulma-San are dead!" She shrieked.

Chi-Chi held her tightly as her own body convulsed at the news. She had to think quickly though. Something wasn't right, and she had a feeling whoever did this would come here next…

"Pan-Chan let's get you cleaned up." Chi-Chi spoke softly, her voice cracking as tears streamed down her cheeks. She had to be strong for Pan.

Pan nodded.

"Then I want you to fly to Kami's lookout, as fast as you can. I want you to stay up there until Trunks returns. Do you understand?" She gently pushed the girl back so she could look at her.

"But grandma…"

"No buts Pan-Chan…you have to stay safe until Trunks gets back…"

###

Pan landed on the lookout with a small thud. She looked around, her eyes feeling tight, because of all the crying she had done. She took a deep breath, and rubbed them. She had to stop crying!

"Hello Pan," Mr. Popo greeted as he walked out of his home.

Pan jumped in surprise. She had only met Mr. Popo once, and that time Trunks was with her. "Hello Mr. Popo... my grandma sent me up here..."

"Yes," he nodded. "I know what's happening. Come Pan, you must follow me."

"May I ask where we're going?" Pan followed behind him quickly.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Will Trunks be arriving soon?" Pan asked hopefully.

"He will be here tomorrow, as far as I'm aware," Mr. Popo nodded. He stopped in front of two wooden doors. "This is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Every day that passes on the outside, is a year on the inside."

Pan's eyes widened. "Y-you want me to go in there for a year...by myself...?" she almost whimpered.

She wanted her Mama...she wanted her Trunks...

"You need some time to pull yourself together, Pan. A lot is about to happen, and you need to train, and prepare yourself, so you can help Trunks."

"What is to come?" Pan whispered, a horrible feeling growing in her gut.

Mr. Popo swallowed hard. "I promise to explain when Trunks arrives."

Pan nodded lightly. Graciously, she bowed. "Thank you for helping me out, Mr. Popo."

The man bowed back. "You are most welcome, Pan." He opened one of the large doors.

Pan took a deep breath, seeing nothing but whiteness. She took a step inside, seeing living quarters where she could sleep and eat. After that...it was nothing but vastness.

"See you in a year, Pan."

Pan nodded. "Goodbye, Mr. Popo."

###

Pan jumped lightly when she heard the door shut behind her. A shaky breath escaped her lips, and her eyes started to water. She would be alone for a whole year...a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Stubbornly, Pan wiped it away, and started walking to the open area. It was time to train, so she could help Trunks! There was no point in living in the past, what had happened- happened. There was nothing she could do to take it back...but she would make them pay...

###

Trunks landed the time machine without a hitch. He quickly jumped out, a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to surprise everyone!

"Angel!" he called out into the house as he took his first step inside. He froze suddenly...something was wrong. Capsule Corp was quiet - way too quiet. And Pan...where was she?

Quickly, Trunks searched for their energies. His heart froze. He couldn't feel anyone's!

"Mom! Angel!" he ran to Pan's room. Quickly, he threw the door open, there was no trace of her anywhere. With his heart still beating fast, he ran to his mother's room.

"Mom..." he whispered, tears rolling down his cheek when he saw her body… "Mom!" he yelled, falling to his knees beside her bed, and sobbing into the sheets. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you!"

He stayed like that for a while before his body finally stopped jerking. He stood up, wiping his cheeks. He bent down and gave his mother a light kiss. "I love you," he whispered before walking out of her room.

Trunks walked out of Capsule Corp. He didn't have to run to Videl's room to know she was dead too, and he was certain if he went to Mount Paozu he would find Chi-Chi's body too... He knew the women wouldn't let anything bad happen to Pan, and he had a feeling as to where she might be...he just hoped that he was right.

###

Trunks landed on the lookout more forcefully than needed. He rushed inside, having a certain room in mind.

"Don't-" Mr. Popo told him before he could open the door. "You could mess up her training."

"So, she is in there...?"

"Yes," Mr. Popo nodded. "She came here yesterday. I suppose you have already been home?"

Trunks nodded and forced himself to show no emotion, that's what his father would have done. "When will she be done?"

"She should be coming out any minute now."

###

Suddenly the door started opening, and Trunks took a step back. He couldn't wait to see her...how much would she have grown...? He couldn't wait to see!

Pan walked out, her clothes a bit too tight on her. Her head was bowed, her face hidden behind her ebony locks, that was now down to her shoulders. Trunks couldn't believe how much taller she was, and how much stronger she was.

Pan looked up, now sensing that he was back. Her large eyes locked onto his, and he fell to his knees before wrapping her up in his arms. Pan stood still, not sure what to do...

"Angel?" Trunks leaned back, hurt in his eyes. "What's wrong...? Are you mad at me? I-I'm so sorry. Please believe me when I say that. If I would have known what was going to happen, I would have stayed. I'm never leaving you again! I promise!"

Tears rolled down Pan's cheeks. "I'm sorry Trunks...I couldn't protect them..." she choked out.

"Oh Angel," he gathered her in his arms again. Pan hugged him back this time, her small arms wrapping around his neck and holding him close. Trunks stood up with her; he wasn't going to let her go any time soon.

"Please don't be mad at me..." Pan cried.

"Shh," Trunks stroked her hair. "I could never be mad at you. I'm just thankful that you're alive!"

###

"Mr. Popo, can you please tell us what happened?" Trunks asked a few hours later after he and Pan had something to eat. The little girl had both her arms around one of his, refusing to let go. "Why did everyone turn against us?"

Mr. Popo took a deep breath. "To put it simply, they now see you as a threat. They're afraid that you'll turn against them, and kill them all. Everyone believes that Bulma was giving you some sort of drug to make you strong, and to give you flight capabilities...they have no idea about your Saiyan ancestry..."

Trunks took a deep breath. "So this is the thanks I get... What are Pan and I to do?"

"Go to new planet Namek, and wish on the Dragon Balls. Make everything normal again...that would be my best bet."

"Namek...?" Pan asked confused.

"I'll tell you all about it later, Angel," Trunks promised with a wink. He turned his attention towards Mr. Popo, "It will take years for me to build a spaceship that can reach the new planet... Not to mention trying to find it." Trunks sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Mr. Popo, do you mind if Pan and I go into the HTC, one last time?"

"Oh no, I don't mind. Just remember to come out before your time is up. Although, it would probably be best to take care of the deceased before you go inside."

"I agree, I will collect Chi-Chi's body, and take it back to capsule. It's probably best to cremate them, the faster the better." Trunks clenched his jaw as he tried to remain strong for Pan's sake. Though, his heart was aching with grief. "You stay here with Mr Popo Angel."

"NO! I won't…" she shook her head. "I need to go with and pay my respects as well."

Trunks smiled sadly at her. "You're right, we should both go."

"Be safe you two, I will set up the HTC for when you return." Popo bowed.

"We will… thank you Mr. Popo" Trunks stood up with Pan. "Ready Angel?"

She reached down and held onto his hand tightly, "yes." She was ready for anything now...she had her Trunks with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, we appreciate it :)**

**Jada:** Thank you! We're happy that you like it! :p

**Prisci99:** Yes, it is :( we're hoping to lighten it up in the future.

**Day:** Yeah...but everyone is dead, other than Trunks and Pan that is...

**Narunosuke-Namikaze-Uchiha:** Anger at the humans...? It is frustrating...

**Dianaloveanime:** Thank you! We're happy you enjoyed it!

**Ivette:** Starting off the chapter, Pan is 9.

**Girlie:** No, Trunks went back just to tell everyone that he killed the Androids and Cell. Although, if you want to really know what happened you can watch the move Bojack Unbound. Mirai Trunks went back to the past in that one, and that's what we based it on.

**Saiyan Chik:** Yes, we ignore flamers. Both of us work very hard on all of our stories, and we're not going to let ignorant people bring us down. And, we've actually came up with the name, Kimlyn for our team name. :)

**Vegetable lov3r:** This is Kaitlyn...let me just tell you how much your reviews crack me up! Seriously! I love them!

**MonNos:** Thank you...we're happy you enjoyed it, even if it is sad.

**Rini:** It is sad, but Trunks is back!

**Jalysecarter:** He's one of our favorite characters too. You just got to love him :) Yes, Pan is nine.

**Shellsuchiha:** Yes, but it will be sad for a while longer...

**SonPanssj4:** It is heartbreaking, but we're happy that you can connect to it!

**The-writing-vampire:** It was sad for us to write as well.

**Becca:** Lol! We just had to do it! You'll see what will happen!

**Nurphs:** Awe, thank you! We're happy that you like it. It was sad for us to write too.

* * *

**Thank you Kaidy XD You're the best co-writer ever! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Trunks," Pan whispered, crawling over to him.

"Yes Angel?" he looked up at her, a small smile gracing his face.

He was lying on the floor, and she stopped and sat beside his head. Their year in the HTC was almost up, and soon they would have to face the cruel world...

"What's going to happen when we leave here...?"

Trunks looked at her sadly. She was old enough to understand what was happening- everyone was turning against them... Her world was peaceful for only a short amount of time...it wasn't fair.

"We will have to go to a hideout- somewhere no one knows about..."

"Do you have one?"

Trunks nodded lightly. "My mom made it during the Androids' time, it's on an island far away from here, and it's underground. It has a lab as well where I can construct the spaceship."

Pan tucked a piece of her long hair behind her right ear. "How long do you think it will take for you to make it?"

"I wish I could tell you, Angel." He tucked the hair that fell out, behind her ear again. Slowly, he ran his thumb over her old silver earring- one day he would get her a new pair.

Pan looked down sadly. She missed her mama, grandma Chi-Chi and aunt Bulma…she missed them all! At least she still had Trunks. She would be nothing without him.

"Hey," he spoke softly, jarring her from her thoughts. "We're going to make it through this, okay?" He turned over so he was lying on his stomach, and grabbed one of her hands, holding it tightly. "It's you and me."

"Forever?" Pan smiled.

"Forever and ever, Babe," he winked, causing her to laugh- a sound that he loved.

###

"Trunks," Mr Popo called to him as he walked out of the HTC with Pan.

"Hello Mr Popo! Thanks again for letting us use the room..." He gave a slight bow with Pan following suite.

"You are most welcome... I have something for you." Popo reached out a hand, and gave Trunks a capsule.

The lavender-haired hybrid raised a confused eyebrow. What did he need a capsule for...?

"It's filled with enough food for you and Pan, for at least a month, as well as some medicine and the last five sensu beans- so please use them wisely..."

"Mr Popo..." Trunks whispered in shock.

Pan let go of Trunks' hand before hugging Mr. Popo tightly. "Oh," he was a bit surprised, but hugged her back.

"Thank you," Pan whispered.

Trunks nodded in agreement. "We'll never be able to pay you back for the kindness you have shown us..."

"Of course you can," Popo smiled. "Find Namek, and make things right."

"We can do that," Trunks smiled.

###

Pan looked around the island with wide eyes. It was more than a hundred miles from the nearest city- which was West City. The island was fairly big, and had animals running around everywhere.

"Angel," Trunks got her attention. "This way..."

###

They reached the entrance to the hide out a few minutes later. To the naked eye it would look like an entrance to a cave, surrounded by tall trees, and other flora and fauna.

"Are we going to live in there Trunks-Kun?" Pan asked, sounding perplexed.

He looked down at her and squeezed her hand gently. "We sure are, come on then and be amazed!" He grinned.

They walked deep into the cold dark cave- Trunks still holding onto Pan. They had no problem navigating through the cave, thanks to their keen saiyan senses.

Trunks stopped in front of dead-end wall. "Hold on a minute, Angel."

He let go of her hand, and stroked her hair before running his hand along the stony surface. It didn't take long for him to find the release button, and he pushed it in. There was a loud rumbling sound as the wall moved to reveal steel doors, Trunks pressed another button to open them.

He grabbed Pan's hand and stepped inside. "Going down…" He smiled fondly when he heard her giggling.

"Wow! Bulma-San is a genius, but we already knew that, right Trunks-Kun?"

Trunks chuckled. "We sure do, Pan-Chan. Shall we get settled then?" Trunks asked as the doors opened on the lower level which was about five floors down.

Pan jumped up and down, eagerly. "I'm ready… this is so cool."

###

Trunks walked around the facility while Pan was preparing for bed. It wasn't very big, but it was the perfect size for them to live comfortably. It had three bedrooms, a bathroom and toilet– they would have to share, and an open-plan lounge, dining and kitchen. Off the back was a lab, and another exit to the outside.

The lab was big enough to build a decent sized spaceship for the two of them. He sighed… it would take a long time to finish the ship– a few years to be exact, maybe more. The faster he got it done, the sooner they could leave for Namek. He had to ensure a safe and happy future for Pan– the only treasure in his life.

He missed his mother so much, and hoped he could make her proud by taking on this monumental task. He went to work straight away, checking what materials he had, and what he would need- typing it into a tablet computer, so he could keep a record. He cleared a space on one of the desks where he could get started on the exterior design as well as the blueprints.

After a few hours he decided to go check on Pan. He reached for his bag, removing two wrist watches, placing one on his left wrist, and the other in his pocket.

###

Pan sat on the sofa watching a movie she had found in the video archives. She knew Trunks was busy, and didn't want to disturb him. Her mind, however, was not following the story. She was thinking about all that had transpired.

The death of the women she loved, her two years spent in the time chamber. One by herself which was gruelling and lonely, the other with Trunks which was just as tough– he really pushed her beyond her limits, they maximised their time by training- most times to their limits. She had hoped to transform into a super saiyan, but never did. Both of them were not sure whether it was even possible for females to reach that transformation. All their free time was left for eating and sleeping, but there were nights when he went on his own, and she would follow his energy as he trained. He was powerful– extremely powerful.

They've been avoiding the subject about the humans and what they did. She missed the three women dearly, and couldn't understand why Trunks refused to take revenge, even after he had explained it to her countless times– that it would be futile and wouldn't bring them back, and that they should rather concentrate on reaching Namek to make the wish.

It would ease her mind though, knowing those bad men got what they deserved, but Trunks was so honourable and would never allow it, or take action in that way. He always thought objectively. Though she was angry, she knew he was right. And that he was working hard to fix everything.

Yet, she couldn't let it go. Images of the three dead women flashed in her mind. He wasn't there; he didn't know what it felt like. Not only could she not protect them, she had broken her promise to him. She couldn't tell him that though, he would hear none of it.

"They will pay!" She whispered, determination clear in her tone.

###

"What ya doing, Angel?" Trunks sat down next to her, stirring her from her thoughts.

She jumped a bit, hoping he hadn't heard her just now. "Watching a movie I found...well, I was." She moved closer, snuggling up against his side.

"You must be exhausted; it's been a long day… I need to go to Capsule to get some more supplies and materials."

"Can I come? I don't want to be alone, Trunks." She lifted her head to look at him.

He smiled and averted his eyes. He couldn't say no to those big innocent eyes, but it would be better for her to stay. He could move about more stealthily and quickly without having to worry about her.

"You should stay here, Angel. Come on…" He pulled her up with him, and led her to her bedroom.

###

Once she was settled in bed, he grabbed her left arm and placed the other wrist watch on it. "Now, you won't be alone while I'm away." He pressed the button on his watch and hers beeped.

She mimicked his actions. "Wow! I can see you!" She looked at him through the screen of her watch.

"I will keep the connection until you fall asleep; you can keep me company while I fly. It's safer for you to stay here, Angel. I know you're strong enough, but I can't risk anyone seeing you with me. Do you understand?" He stroked her hair, gently. "I will hurry back, I promise. I'll only be away for two hours at most."

She nodded, not wanting to say anything. He had a lot to deal with as it was, and she didn't want to stress him more by arguing or whining. "I love you Trunks-Kun."

"I love you too, Pan-Chan." He got up and pulled the covers over her some more before kissing her cheek, softly.

###

"Trunks!" The fourteen-year-old yelled. "Lunch is ready."

Almost five years had passed since that dreadful day when Pan found her family dead. She thought about them often, and still missed them terribly.

To say her and Trunks' relationship was all rosy, was an understatement. It could be because Pan was a teenager now, and saw things differently. She still love and admired him, but she no longer agreed with him about leaving the humans alone.

They were the ones hiding and living in isolation. She had no friends other than Trunks, and occasionally Mr Popo when she flew up to the lookout– accompanied by Trunks of course.

Trunks refused to let her go into the cities, or even attend school. He had been home schooling her in the mornings before he set out to work on the spaceship which was taking longer than they anticipated, but was now near completion.

She hated being cooped up in this place. She couldn't experience life the way other teenagers did. What about meeting boys, a first kiss, going out with friends like she'd seen in the movies?

She tried convincing him that no one would recognize her, or know that she was connected with him. She even told him that she could disguise herself as a boy, as she was yet to grow into her female body. Yet, he refused to listen to any of her suggestions, and it frustrated her to no end! He just didn't understand.

###

Trunks sat at the table and wasted no time stuffing his face. "This is great, Angel." He complimented between bites.

Pan grunted in response.

Trunks glanced at her. She had her head bowed, playing around with the bits of chicken on her plate. He just couldn't win with her these days- well, more like for the past three years. Gone was the little girl who used to look at him with adoring eyes like he was her everything. Who used to leap into his arms every chance she could.

Pan fought him on every decision he made. She did everything reluctantly. He knew what she wanted, and he felt like a dick for not giving in, but he could not risk anyone finding out about their whereabouts. As far as the population was concerned they were missing– probably dead, and he wanted to keep it that way until after they made the wish.

He hoped she would forgive him one day for all the choices he made. It was hard raising her by himself, but he didn't regret one minute of it. He only had her best interests at heart.

"Do you want to help me with the ship later? I have to get a few more things, but I doubt I'll find it at Capsule. I will have to find a way to buy it." He was trying to make conversation, something he found extremely taxing lately. He felt lonely sometimes, especially when she was in her 'anti-Trunks' mood. She never realized that this was affecting him as much as it was her.

She looked up, her eyes locking with his. "I can do it. Please Trunks, let me go and buy what you need. I can cut my hair and wear some of your old clothes. People will think I'm a boy… It's perfect!"

Her eyes were shining with enthusiasm, something he hadn't seen in years. How could he refuse? But- "Angel, I–"

Her shoulders drooped, and she returned her gaze to her plate. "It's okay… excuse me. I think I'll just go to my room and read," She got up and walked away.

He was shocked that she was not throwing one of her usual tantrums, but came to his senses quickly. He called out just before she disappeared from sight. "Wait…" He walked towards her, and sighed heavily, contemplating whether he was about to do the right thing.

He wanted to make her happy. She was old enough now, wasn't she? Maybe he should stop being so overprotective, but what choice did he have? She was all he had left, he couldn't lose her– saiyan or not... Humans were so unpredictable.

"Okay…you can go." He touched her beautiful long hair, he loved her hair. "We'll… we'll cut you hair and go with your plan to disguise yourself as a boy, but you have to promise to follow my instructions to the letter!"

She threw her arms around his neck. "I'll do whatever you say Trunks-Kun…"

He exhaled anxiously before wrapping his arms around her small waist. He couldn't help but smile, she hadn't called him that in years…


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews :)**

**Grellchainsaw7X7** – Thank you so much, we appreciate it :)

**the-writing-vampire** – Indeed!

**gina314** – Thank you, and sorry for the wait… Here ya go :)

**Super Pan-chan** – Gah…you'll see… Thank you :) here ya go!

**akura chain** – Thank you… much more to come :)

**msanimegeek** – I'd say she's at a point where she'd do anything to help him and not feel so isolated. Ah… read on then and you'll find out lol

**SaiyanChik** – Thank you, though, I cannot take all the credit as Kaitlyn puts as much effort into this story as I do, the name was her idea too :)

**shellsuchiha** - *nods head* yep… all shall be revealed :)

**SweetenedSky** – Thank you. I'm glad you did, too. Yes we sure can… lol.

**Vegetable lov3r**: lmao! We don't have 'anti-Trunks' moods either! He's just too sexy to resist!

**Guest** – Thank you :)

**Chase**: Awe thanks! We're so happy you're enjoying it!

**Jada**: Thanks :) Yeah, that haircut is kinda hard to forget...lol.

**Aleena**: Pan is going through a lot, and she's really confused. She just wants revenge...

**ArmyWife22079**: Lol yes, she might have a little Vegeta inside of her.

**Dianaloveanime**: Awe, he's willing to deal with her though...

**KaitAstrophe95**- Gah… it's been a while, but we did it! Lmao… can't wait to continue!

* * *

**This Chapter is Rated M**

**Chapter 5**

Pan studied herself in the mirror. Her long hair, flat chest, tiny waist, skinny arms and legs- toned none the less, due to their constant training. She had no signs of growth yet, and from what she had researched- without Trunks' knowledge, most girls her age were fairly developed already.

"This will work. I can pass as a boy and no one would be the wiser." She tried to picture herself wearing Trunks' old clothing, and her hair short- lifting it up to try and get an idea of what her face would look like. "It will work. Trunks is finally letting me help. I can't let him down… ever!"

A knock on the door startled her. She scrambled to find her favourite old T-shirt of Trunks' to cover her form. "Hm…" She noticed that it was barely covering her bottom; she must've grown a few inches at least. She searched in one of the drawers for some sweatpants, quickly slipping them on before calling for Trunks to enter.

###

Trunks looked around her room after he stepped in. Pan was fairly neat, but not very girly. It could be due to their limited supplies. Then again, after the females' death he had to take charge- getting her clothing and so on... and with him not allowing her out, he usually chose jeans, shorts and t-shirts… He would usually go at night, too… wearing a hat and glasses, but things were becoming too risky these days, and he needed much more than a few items of clothing and toiletries.

He sighed and rested his eyes on hers. He could see how enthusiastic she was about her new role. He hadn't seen her glow like this in years. Even though he had his doubts, plus a bad feeling lurking in his gut, he couldn't deny her this- He couldn't go back on his word.

"I thought we'd see how you look in some of these clothes. I tried to find as many as I could without the Capsule Logo, and in a few days' time, you can go out and get some new ones. We don't want to raise suspicion… I also want to know if you're absolutely sure about this, and cutting your hair?"

She took the clothes from him and nodded. "I'm positive, Trunks. You've done so much already, and with my help we may get done faster… You also take care of me and teach me- I know I've been a brat lately, and I'm sorry. It's just so frustrating sometimes… you know? I had some time to think about it-"

Trunks was surprised by this, she hardly shared her feelings with him… "Angel, I-"

She held up her hand. "I had some time to think about it. I know I haven't been fair." She blinked rapidly. "This afternoon, I was sitting outside, watching you and it hit me…" She wiped some tears which escaped. "You do all this for me. All the sacrifices you make- all your hard work. Watching you, working silently… alone…"

He bit his lip as he tried to keep his own emotions in check. He always knew that behind her childish façade, she was wise beyond her years, yet, always blinded by her anger and determination in wanting her own way.

She placed the clothing on her bed and walked towards him. "I'm sorry for not seeing it sooner, blame it on my selfishness- always wanting my own way." She wrapped her arms around his middle. "I love you Trunks-Kun, and I want you to know that you're not alone."

He smiled. "I knew that all along, Angel… I've just learnt that sometimes it's best to give you time and space. I will admit that I do feel pretty lonely at times." He squeezed her shoulders, and gently pushed her back. "Don't worry about me okay… Let's get started, so we can start our new adventure. I'll leave you to try on the clothes before we cut your hair…

###

Pan ran her fingers through her short hair. It felt so weird, yet light and refreshing. "I could get used to this." She uttered, turning her head from side to side while looking at the mirror. It wasn't as straight as Trunks'. Rather, wild and pointy, and reached just above her ears.

"I do hope it grows back soon…" Trunks glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

"You don't like it?"

He shrugged. "It's great, but I prefer you with long hair…"

Her heart fluttered. _What was that!? Maybe it's all the nerves, and I am a bit hungry..._

Trunks sighed, unaware of the effect his words had. "Okay, get dressed and we can discuss your trip into Town."

"Yes sir," she saluted.

###

She stood in front of the hardware store, clad in dark jeans, red t-shirt, beige jacket and combat boots. "Now… let's see bolts, nuts… she looked at the list of items, some of them had the sizes next to it." She scratched her head in confusion… I should've paid more attention while Trunks was working on the ship. Guess I could ask the clerk for help."

She entered the store, looking around and saw three men talking lowly in the back. She continued down a few aisles before making her way to them, and cleared her throat.

"Can I help you, boy?" One of them asked.

She sighed inwardly; the plan was working so far… "Err, yes. M-My-" _Come on, Pan… think fast! _"Err, my dad-" She cringed lightly at the thought of Trunks being her dad, "gave me this list of things I need to buy. Can you help me?"

"Sure… Ain't you a bit young to be out on your own?"

"No sir, I'm fifteen." She lied. Well, technically, she would be fifteen in two weeks, so it wasn't really a lie…

The man eyed her suspiciously, but shrugged it off… wasn't his problem anyway, as long as he made the sale. "Let's see that list then." He had most of it in stock. "I have to order some of these parts, it may take a few days. We deliver, or I could call your dad when it arrives."

"N-No, that won't be necessary… I will be back, my dad and I are building a racing car, so I'm sure I'll be by often enough.

"Your choice…" He rang up her order.

"Thank you kindly." She took the box. Trunks had made sure not to give her too much to carry back until he was sure they could use capsules. She hurried out of the store, her body trembling as she blew out a shaky breathe. She had survived the first run…

###

"How did it go?" Trunks took the box, checking the parts."

"I was a bit nervous, but it went well… They thought I was a boy. I have to go back in a few days for some of the items they have to order in…"

"You did great, Angel. As expected..." He praised, even though he had his doubts.

"So, I can do more, right? We're going to need more parts and food… and clothes-"

Trunks chuckled. "We're going to need a lot more, our stock is almost depleted." He scratched the back of his head. "Here, these capsules house empty containers- Have you checked if they're still selling capsules?"

"Yes, I went to a few stores that still stocked them, even passed some windows that were advertising… The hardware store seemed to have an endless amount, Trunks. How's that possible?"

"Hm, I know there were thousands in the warehouses… probably why." Trunks mused. "Capsule is abandoned, and I'm sure someone must've taken over at the workshops and labs, distributing it and so on…"

"That's stealing! They killed Bulma-San, and now they raiding what's left of her legacy!"

Trunks stroked her short hair. "It's okay, Angel. We'll set things right…"

###

A year passed by and Pan continued monthly- sometimes weekly trips, to various stores, the hardware store being the most frequent. Her visits swift, just in and out as Trunks had instructed- making as little contact with people as possible.

It was on one particular trip to the hardware store when everything spiralled…

The sixteen-year-old continued down the aisles, adjusting the baseball cap on her head. She had familiarised herself with the store, and Trunks drew sketches and taught her the names of the various parts he would need, so she didn't need to keep asking as her voice wasn't deep enough at her age.

The three men were now used to the skinny 'boy' coming to buy supplies and ignored her most of the time. They had asked on one occasion why it was taking so long to build a racing car… Pan had told them that her father had fallen ill, and they had to postpone…

"So, Michael, how was the trip to The Briefs' house? It's been years since any of us had been out that way. What brought this on?"

Pan froze, but quickly came to her senses. Staying within earshot, but remained unseen.

"Well, you know a few years back there had been rumours that things were disappearing, I'm sure it was Trunks… But then it died down, and there were no further disturbances. I went to inform the patrols that they no longer needed to be there. I doubt he'll be coming back."

"Do you think Trunks is still out there somewhere? And that young girl… we never found her either." Daniel inquired.

"They're probably dead by now… Trunks is easily distinguishable, and I doubt he would send a young girl into a pack of wolves. They could not have survived after all these years… Who knows what effects those drugs his mother was injecting him with had done after he couldn't get his hands on more. He may have even gone insane and slaughtered the girl himself." Michael explained…

"Yeah, I reckon so…" Robert replied. They readily believed anything Michael told them. "I say we did the right thing by killing Bulma and the rest. Look how peaceful it's been since…"

Pan shook with rage as she listened to them boast about killing her family. She had to keep her temper at bay, or all this would've been for naught. She dropped the spanner and made her way to the exit, her ki rising drastically… She had to calm down before Trunks sensed her.

"Hey, boy… Did you need help?"

"Sorry, I forgot something… I'll come back later." She called out, not bothering to turn for fear of what she might do. Wavering as she pushed passed the doors.

"Strange one that…" Michael shook his head, and the others agreed- as expected, before continuing their conversation.

###

She knew it would be hard going back, but she had to act as normal as possible, especially around Trunks. He was so relieved that he could trust her, and always praised her for doing so well… She didn't want to cause him any despair. Yet, she felt like she was going crazy. Images of their faces- Michaels face, the man behind it all… was imprinted in her mind- invaded her dreams. Revenge was all she could think about… How much longer could she cope with this secret and pretence…? She hoped Trunks would finish soon, but he said it would still be a few months maybe a year or so… He had to build some of the parts from nothing, and it was prolonging things further.

###

"Damn boobs," the now seventeen-year-old muttered, wiggling them to fit into her tank top correctly. She stared at her reflection, an eyebrow raised, "rather late than never, eh?"

She had finally hit puberty just under a year ago. One night she had no breasts, and then the next morning- bam there they were. She knew Trunks could tell by the way he glanced at her chest, but never once did he say something. It almost made her feel defeated... Did she want him to say something about them?

"Angel...?" a knock on her door drew her attention.

Quickly, Pan gathered her hair into a pony tail. It wasn't as long as it used to be, but it did reach her shoulders. Opening her door, she saw Trunks leaning against the door frame, a small smile playing on his lips. Pan felt something in her stomach tighten when she saw his eyes glance downward for a second.

"We need some supplies," he finally spoke.

Pan smiled brightly. "I'm your girl..."

###

Pan tiptoed around her room, quietly… Her heart was beating frantically inside of her chest, and adrenaline was coursing through her veins. She had made up her mind… Tonight was the night for revenge.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw herself in the full-length closet mirror. She was wearing one of Trunks' shirts that she had borrowed some time ago... it was white and button-up. She could faintly see bright red undergarments through it. A frown found its way onto her face… it would all be over with soon.

Careful to not make a sound, Pan walked to Trunks' room. His was almost right beside hers, and she was cautious about waking her friend. If he woke up and saw the way she was dressed- there was really no telling what he would think she was up to. But, if he woke up, and figured out her plan- she would be doomed. He just wouldn't understand that this was something that she had to do.

Pan found his sword resting beside his nightstand. He always kept it nearby in case he needed it. She picked it up, and slung it over her shoulder, watching Trunks the whole time. He didn't stir once, and she let out a silent sigh. Fearing that he would wake up, she walked out of his room and to the exit of their bunker.

###

The cool summer air tousled her hair. The sea surrounding the island looked dark except for the reflection of the full moon shining down on it. Pan looked up at the shining stars. What would her family say about what she was fixing to do, if they were still alive? Surely, they would understand. She hoped Trunks would understand when he found out...

###

Michael's eyes shot open when he felt the weight of something on him. It startled him, until he made out the outline of a girl. Frantically, he reached over to turn on the lamp resting on his nightstand. The girl was beautiful- with jet black hair and matching eyes. She had a soft, playful smile lurking on her lips. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place her.

"Who are you?"

"Shh," the girl's lips curved up into a smirk. Slowly, she unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off, revealing nothing more than a red bra holding her plentiful bust, and a teasing pair of panties.

Michael could feel himself harden. What was a beautiful girl like her doing in his room...? And dressed like that?

Slowly, she started moving her hips. A hand came up and she raked her dark hair seductively. "I've been watching you for quite some time..." She said huskily.

"Y-you have?" He was starting to sweat. He grabbed her hips to push her down lower, but she removed his hands, forcefully.

"Yes," she hissed. She ran her hand up his bare chest before gliding her nails down it, lightly. Michael made a sound from the back of his throat as chills broke out over his body. He sat up, and she grabbed his shoulders tightly. "Who am I?" The girl whispered, moving her hips faster and harder.

"I-I don't know," he panted, trying to kiss her. "You just showed up. Please don't let this be a dream."

"Oh, it's not a dream," she leaned in closer, licking the shell of his ear. He grabbed her hips this time, slamming her on his erection. She could feel it through her thin panties and restrained herself from gagging. Michael was starting to act like an animal.

"I'll tell you who I am," she shoved him away forcefully, her eyes burning with hate. "I'm the little girl you couldn't find!"

"Huh?" Michael looked at her for a second. "Babe, I couldn't care who you are. You're mine now," he went to kiss her.

"I will never be yours!" She yelled, taking Trunks' sword out of its hiding place, stabbing the man in the gut.

Michael's eyes widened. He coughed, blood splattering out of his mouth. He looked at the girl on his lap...who was she?

"My name is Pan, and you killed my mother, grandmother, and aunt. I'm the little girl you couldn't find- the girl that was with Trunks Briefs! The girl who has been dressing up as a boy and buying supplies at your store!"

"You!" Michael's eyes widened.

"Me!" Pan screeched, tears rolling down her cheeks as she raised Trunks' sword and stabbed Michael in the heart. His body became limp, and his eyes vacant. Pan shook and her hand on the sword handle trembled.

"What did I just do?" She choked on her tears.

In the distance, she could hear voices. The others! They were coming! Feeling her heart in her throat she picked up Trunks' shirt and grabbed the bloody sword. She barely made it out of the window before the others burst into the room.

###

Pan fell on her knees inside her old bedroom at Capsule Corp. Her sobs were loud and muffled by her hands. She had tried reaching Trunks, but she was in too much shock to do anything. She couldn't talk, only cry. She rocked herself lightly, glancing at the sword covered in blood. She was a monster!

She let herself fall to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself. Trunks was right, it was best to not do anything. But, she was so blinded by revenge, and now she had killed someone because of it. She was a murderer, just as bad as Michael was.

###

Trunks' eyes shot open, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He threw the covers off and looked at the clock- it was just past midnight; he decided to check on Pan.

He went to her room only to discover she wasn't there. He made his way to the kitchen and paused, checking her ki- something he hardly did unless she was off the island. She was at Capsule and her ki was erratic.

Without a second thought, he ran outside and blasted off. On his way he tried to contact her through the wrist watch while keeping tabs on her ki, as well as everything surrounding the building- a bit relieved that she was by herself.

He didn't bother using the secret entrance, instead flew directly to the window belonging to Pan's old room, forcing it open as quietly as possible.

###

There she was, huddled in a corner, the faint light of the moon exposing her face. He walked toward her slowly, his eyes falling on the trail of blood- his sword, and a bloody shirt lying next to her.

He kneeled in front of her shaking form, her eyes wide and frighteningly still. "What happened, Pan?"

No response… He looked at her, she was crying, her mouth moving, but no sound could be heard- she was in shock.

He sheathed the bloody sword, tying it across his back, before slinging her over his shoulder. He ran toward the window, climbing out… Levitating outside as he searched for any ki signature's that could be close by. Once he was sure it was clear he released tiny ki blasts into the room, aiming for the bed and furniture, setting the room alight to burn all evidence.

He took off as fast as he could, heading back to the island.

###

He went straight to the bathroom, placing her in the shower stall before unhooking the sword. His clothes now drenched in the foreign blood. He bit his lip, knowing he would have to help her get cleaned.

He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in the stall, tuning on the water. He grabbed a cloth and soap and sat beside her. "I'm sorry, Angel…" He ripped her skimpy underwear clean off, and cleaned her as best he could with soap and water trying his best to avoid her lady parts.

Once done, he picked her up and placed her naked form on the toilet seat, the bathroom was quite warm due to the steam… he climbed back in to rinse himself and heard a wretched sobbed… He jumped out quickly and found her clawing her arms, her nails drawing blood… he reached for her just as she tried to scratch her face.

"Calm down, Pan. You're safe now. Want to tell me what happened?"

"Get it off," she whispered trying to break free from his grip. "GET IT OFF." She shrieked over and over.

He figured she was incoherent, probably thinking she was still covered in blood. He picked her up under her arms and stepped back into the stall where he stood holding her upright as she squeezed her fingers against his back, water cascading down them. He closed his eyes, and waited until he felt her go limp in his arms.

He turned the water off, stepping out and flaring his ki, to dry them off. All the while trying to figure out what she could've done that left her in this state, and whose blood she was covered in.

###

He carried her to her room and laid her on the bed covering her with the blanket. "Angel…" He caressed her cheek, gently. "Pan… can you here me?"

She sniffed as she continued staring straight ahead. Her earlier actions replaying in her mind as if it were stuck on a loop. She was vaguely aware that Trunks had found her, cleaned her, and placed her into bed… She could hear his voice in the distance calling out to her, and as much as she tried to respond- she couldn't.

He was feeling lost and confused. He was angry- angry that he wasn't paying closer attention to her whereabouts and what she was doing... angry that he hadn't noticed how troubled she was by something... She hid it well, and he trusted her. Now, he didn't know what to think anymore. He needed to know the truth… He had to bring her back from this trance-like state, so she could explain the situation.

Without thinking he moved his face above hers, searching her void eyes. Then he did something he hoped he wouldn't regret later- He kissed her firmly on the lips, until he felt her responding…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sango**: Yes, they are! There might be some..

**SweetenedSky**: Well, she just snapped. We're glad you liked it!

**Day**: Oh no! Be careful! And we hope that you like this chapter!

**Becca**: Yes, the others will be on a hunt after her- and Trunks. It will make them rush things.

**Jade**: Thank you! Here you go!

**Ivette**: Yes, he has to get her back somehow! Thank you!

**Aleena**: Hi Aleena, its Kaitlyn. I thought of the idea of Pan killing Michael and Kim thought of Trunks finding her, cleaning her- and the kiss! It's a teamwork effort on every part of this story! :D

**gina314**: Thank you! Here you go

**Kasumi Michealis**: Ah... Trunks and Pan's relationship will be very strained- for now at least. They're dealing with new emotions towards each other, and other things.

**Chase**: Yeah, you're probably right! He was a dick!

**MonNos**: Heheh... Yeah, he probably won't- but he'll keep lying to himself!

**Yolonda**: Hi, this is Kaitlyn! First off, I want to say thank you for giving this story a chance and reading it! Kim and I are both so very happy that you like it! We think co-authoring together was a great idea too- we love it! And, I know how you feel about 'Ice Prince'! It's brilliant! **Kim here**… Awe thanks *starry eyes* I know, I get a lot of requests for IP and I wish I could spend all my time on it. However, because it's so intense it takes a lot out of me and I like to take a breather from it every so often lol, but this story is very close to my heart, too… I absolutely love working with Kait :D

**Jada**: Thank you, dear!

**Saiyanprincesspan17**: Thank you! Here you go!

* * *

**This Chapter is rated M**

**Chapter 6**

She closed her eyes at the undulating feeling of his soft, warm lips…She parted her own, an overwhelming sensation of wanting him to devour her, saturated her being. Then he stopped- all too soon… His lips, the warmth were gone, leaving her undone.

He sat up, turning away from her gaze… raking his hand through his hair before squeezing his eyes shut. He shifted slightly while trying to be discreet, shocked at what he had just done- more so at how his body reacted… He was hard to the point of bursting! He swallowed back the groan wanting to escape his lips at the throbbing sensation. He was so turned on, images of a naked Pan flashing before his eyes. He had tried his best to remain platonic, but his subconscious mind had other ideas. The sound of her voice jarred him out of his stupor…

"Trunks, will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone…" She asked softly, her voice pleading and broken.

He sighed heavily. "Explain why I found you in that condition- covered in blood with my sword by your side." He dared not look at her, keeping his eyes focused on a spot near his feet.

"I-I can't right now… I don't want to talk- let alone think about it." She reached for his arm, but he shrugged her off.

"So, you expect me to just forget about it?!"

That stung, she didn't expect him to act so harsh after he had-, "Why did you kiss me then?"

"You were in a bad state… Don't you remember? I had to clean you. It was either a kiss or a slap! I chose the former; don't dwell on it- It won't happen again…"

"I see…" she whispered dejectedly.

"I guess I'm not going to get any answers out of you then… I need to work on the ship, it's nearly done. Come and find me when you're ready to explain yourself."

She could sense the anger and confusion in his voice and aura, watching as he stood abruptly before stalking out.

She had never seen him act like this before, not even when she had been bratty. He always tried to coax her into telling him her problems or feelings- leaving her be sometimes, but he always made her talk after a while. But, now she felt like he was drifting away- shutting her out...

She turned on her side and closed her eyes. Trying to focus on her 'happy place'… yet, all she could see was her sitting on Michael, stabbing him over and over. She needed Trunks, but he was off-limits right now, possibly forever when he found out what she had done behind his back…

###

Trunks slammed the door shut, ripping off his boxers before turning on the shower. He stepped in, hissing as the cold water assaulted his hot flesh.

He rasped as he tried to control his need, grabbing his throbbing cock- knowing nothing else would help…

He cried out silently as his seed spilled forth, feeling utterly ashamed of himself and his forbidden thoughts.

While wrapping the towel around his waist, he thought back to when he first found Pan and her mother. Images of her flashing before him as she transformed over the years… He had gone from brotherly affection to a total pervert!

###

She sat down on the chair opposite him at the kitchen table and watched as he filled his mouth with egg and bacon.

"Good morning…" she greeted while anxiously watching his every move.

He grunted in response, keeping his eyes focused on his plate.

She scanned the small kitchen; there were dirty pans and dishes, but no extra food for her. She knew he was furious and she couldn't blame him…

She bit her lip, suddenly feeling hot and bothered. _Now or never, Pan… _She sighed; mentally preparing herself for the onslaught she knew would come.

"I-I…" She couldn't form the words that her brain was processing…

He paused mid-bite, keeping his head bowed while looking up at her. "I don't have time for trivial chit-chat or apologies. I have work to do… Either you tell me what I want to hear or don't bother talking!"

He looked down, scolding himself for sounding so callous. However, she was frustrating him to no end… sitting there all innocent and sexy- _What!-_

"I killed him…" She voiced suddenly, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked at her dumbly as he tried to grasp her outburst. "Who…?"

"Michael…" She whispered looking at her hands while she twisted her fingers, nervously. "He was one of the men who killed mama, Bulma-San and grandma. I found out who he was a while ago, but yesterday I just snapped…" She continued explaining in detail about the store, the conversations she overheard and finally what she did…

He listened intently, eyes widening when she talked about dry humping the bastard before she stabbed him to death… His legs were literally shaking as he tried to control himself. His mind wondered to her, half-naked, on top of this 'Michael', kissing him…seducing him- Why was that the only thing he could think about!? A sense of possessiveness consuming him… He shook it off, replaying her whole explanation, and finally taking in the situation in its entirety.

She had done exactly what he had asked her not too! She knew for weeks… months- however long, who had murdered their family, but she never came to him. She never told him what she was thinking or feeling, and now she was riddled with guilt, apologizing profusely and feeling exactly how he told her she would!

He was beyond irate at that point. She made herself vulnerable to that man, not knowing what she was getting herself into- what if things had gone differently? They were not immune to everything, especially with their guards down, which she often did…

He walked out without uttering another word, afraid of what he would say if he opened his mouth.

Her eyes lingered on the chair he had occupied. She felt wretched, stunned by his reaction. She was anticipating his tongue-lashing, but his silence was worse…

###

Trunks avoided her as much as he could over the next few weeks. He kept the radio on scanning the news for any leads as to what the humans were up too…

They had been searching continuously for the person who murdered Michael- Trunks name was mentioned, but some of them actually saw Pan as she fled from the house. They had enough of a description to recognise her anywhere…

He had to make haste, he wanted no more blood on his hands- luckily the ship was near completion- just a few minor adjustments and tests…

He dropped the wrench as the latest news broadcast caught his attention- They had begun searching the islands!

###

Pan jolted awake as her room shook violently. Quickly, she stumbled off her bed and headed towards her door. Her heart was beating fast, she had to find Trunks. Although, she was fairly certain that he already knew. The humans... They couldn't have already found them!

Pan rushed into the small living room, and came to a sudden halt. There sitting on the couch was Trunks, smoking a cigarette…? Since when did he start smoking? She hoped he wouldn't keep up the habit. The smoke was practically gagging her.

"Trunks, what's going on?" she asked as the walls continued to shake.

He blew out a puff of smoke before stubbing out the cigarette. "The humans are drilling on the island."

Pan's eyes widened. It was her fault- all of it. If she hadn't been so hell-bent on making Michael pay, her and Trunks wouldn't have search parties after them. "I'm sorry," she whispered, knowing it was useless.

Trunks stood up, ignoring her comment. "Get your bags ready, we're leaving tomorrow."

"So soon?!" she asked frantically.

Trunks walked past her, heading towards his room. "We can't stay here- they'll find us sooner or later. The ship is finished; I would have liked to have had a few more weeks to test it out..." he shrugged his shoulders. "But plans change."

Pan didn't have time to respond back as his door shut. She flinched at the sound. The whole time she had lived with Trunks, he had never shut his door on her- that was until recently. It used to be her shutting him out, and now the roles were reversed. He never once mentioned or scolded her for what she had done, and she felt like she was walking on egg shells around him. She rubbed her arms lightly to give her comfort- he couldn't even look her in the eyes!

The seventeen-year-old let out a shaky breath as she looked around the small space she had called her home for the past eight years. For so long she had wanted out of this 'prison', and now that she was breaking free she felt lonely. True, Trunks would be with her, but he didn't talk to her like he used to. She was lucky if he answered her questions. Pan felt horrible for doing what she did, and she knew he was disappointed in her. If she could, she would take it all back in a blink of an eye. Having revenge wasn't worth losing Trunks- nothing was.

###

The next morning came too soon for Pan. She stood quietly, dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Trunks checked the outer part of the ship, and once it was good he nodded towards Pan to let her know that it was time. Neither of them spoke a word as they looked around the small apartment together. Everything they needed- clothing, toiletries and other items were all capsuled. Leaving wasn't supposed to be this hard. They were supposed to be happy, but neither one of them could smile. They would be leaving Earth for how many years to find New Namek-? A mission that seemed more impossible as the seconds ticked by...

"Let's go," Trunks said curtly, turning and walking up the ramp. Pan sighed one last time before following his lead.

###

The spaceship was small; of course, it couldn't have been bigger because of the limited resources Trunks had. Despite that fact, what he had accomplished was amazing! The ship had two major levels- On the first level was a small kitchen that was also a dining room, bathroom, two bedrooms, and a control room. Pan didn't see what was on the top level, because she followed Trunks into the control room. It seemed to be the biggest space yet, and she could understand why... Everything that was operating the ship and keeping it together was in there!

"You might want to sit down," Trunks took a seat, his eyes focused on the device in front of him. "We're about to leave."

It was silent between the two, except for Pan's footsteps. As soon as soon as she made it to her seat and buckled in, Trunks pressed a button. Suddenly, the roof opened above them. Pan was shocked! She never knew that was possible, but she should have figured it would- how else would her and Trunks leave in a spaceship?

The ship jerked, ready to take off. Pan glanced over at Trunks to see him looking extremely calm. The ship gave another jerk- this time more forceful. Pan closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see them take off. There was one last jerk before it felt like gravity was trying to push her down.

Pan couldn't move. She didn't even think she could breathe. Her stomach was in knots, and her heart was beating fast. She bit her bottom lip to keep her screams in. This was terrifying to her! She wondered how Trunks was reacting... She couldn't open her eyes.

###

After what seemed like forever, it was calm. Pan waited until her breathing calmed down before opening her eyes. Trunks looked composed as always. Slowly, she glanced around. Her eyes widened and she gasped when she looked out of the window. They really were in space!

She unbuckled herself quickly, and rushed to the window. There seemed to be millions of stars laid out in front of her and Trunks. She was in awe, but it soon disappeared. All those stars...! All those planets…! She and Trunks may never find New Namek.

"How long do you think it will be before we land on a planet?"

"I don't know, Pan."

The girl felt herself growing cold. There it was… She was just Pan to him now. She would never be his Angel again... Her eyes felt watery, and she wanted to sob. Keeping her head down she started to walk to her room.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked, not really wanting to be alone.

"To my room," Pan spoke softly. "I don't want to get in your way... and I need to catch up on some sleep. Please wake me up if we land on a planet."

Trunks listened to her leave, and when her door shut he let out a sigh. He threw his head back, shutting his tired eyes. He had no idea what he was going to do...?

###

Pan wrapped herself into a tight ball in her bed. Her room was modestly furnished, and she even had a window. The stars were shining brightly on the other side; it was almost as if they were teasing her...

She moved her arm slightly, a faint sound catching her attention. Moving her wrist up, she saw the bracelet Trunks had given her many years ago... The small angel and sword sparkled in the dark room. Tears welled up in Pan's eyes as she touched the sword softly.

"I thought you were always supposed to be with me, Trunks..." she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all! So, for those who don't know… I damaged the cartilage in my wrist quite badly and have to wear a hand to elbow cast for six weeks… Yes, typing with one hand lol… Kait has been very patient and a great shoulder, even though she's on the other side of the world! Thank you all for your patience! Much appreciated- ****_lavenblue_**

* * *

**msanimegeek **– Ah, you'll see lol… we can't say too much at this point. The humans won't be mentioned much after this chapter, they will continue while the two are in space… No, she's not aware. You'll have to wait and see ;p Thanks :)

**Anonymnous1** – Thank you so much… they'll find a way lol

**A Beautiful KaitAstrophe** – oh yes indeed… I'm so excited :D

**ArmyWife22079** – That is true…

**Jada** – Awe, it was heart-breaking… That is the question we hope to resolve soon lol

**Super Pan-chan** – Ah, not for a while… or maybe? Lol… here ya go, Thanks :)

**Awesomegirl789 **– Here ya go!

**SweetenedSky**: Thank you, we're both so happy that you liked it. Yes, Pan did go against Trunks' wishes, and now she's paying for it. She was blinded by revenge...

**Your father**: *sigh* We know how you feel, we just simply don't care. We will continue to write this story, and you saying Pan couldn't exist in the Mirai timeline is BS. Just because Hercule Satan wasn't famous, doesn't mean he didn't exist in that timeline. So, if Hercule existed that means Videl existed. Pan _COULD_ exist in the Mirai timeline. Also, please remember that this is **FANFICTION**. Thank you and have a nice day.

**SSJ-Pan-Chan**: Kaitlyn here! I love that movie! That part was an inspiration to me for that part. Did she seduce her parents killer? I didn't remember that part, but I do remember her killing him!

**Yolanda**: *tears* D'awe... Thank you! *hugs* that means so much! It's my (Kaitlyn) dream to become an author one day! I'm sure Kim really appreciates it too! – I do indeed! Thank You :)

**Vegetable lov3r**: Heheh thank you! We're so happy that you think so! ;)

**Mi-chan he7**: Here you go!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Trunks woke with a start as turbulence rocked the ship. It took a few seconds for his brain to catch up… He heard a loud beeping sound coming from the monitor, bringing up the systems diagnostics, he realised that one of the coils had snapped… There was no way to fix it- he had to do an emergency landing…

"Pan…"

He shot out of his seat and stumbled as he made his way to her bedroom… Holding on to whatever he could to keep him steady…

"Pan…" He yelled, shaking her roughly… She was a heavy sleeper which wasn't helping at the moment… "Pan… Wake up!"

She finally opened her eyes after a few more shakes… "Hm… What...? Trunks, what's wrong?" She sat up, looking at his panicked expression- hearing the alarm and finally realising that the ship was shaking.

"No time to explain, we need to get to the control room…" He pulled her up and dragged her with him…

###

The ship shook violently as Trunks' hands moved swiftly across the control panel. "Shit…!" He gritted his teeth and grunted. "Buckle up, Pan!"

Pan squeezed her eyes shut and sobbed loudly, holding tightly onto the arms of her seat.

"Will you quiet down?! I can't think with you making that noise!"

"I-I'm scared, Trunks… Are we going to die?" Her body was trembling with fear and he wasn't helping any.

"No, we are going to make it! Do you hear me? We are not going to die… not today!" His eyes scanned the monitor. He was trying not to panic, for Pan's sake. She didn't need to know how worried he was. "There! I found a planet where we can land, just a few more minutes…. Brace yourself!"

###

Trunks sighed with relief. "We made it… "He unfastened his seatbelt and turned towards Pan. "You okay? You can open your eyes now…" he paused for a moment, looking her over… "Let's get moving. We'll capsulate the ship after I check it, and then we'll start searching for a town or something… "

She shot up from her seat and ran towards him, hugging him from behind. "We're okay!"

His body froze… He sighed inwardly, and allowed her to hold onto him for a bit longer. But, made no move to comfort her… "Yes we are. I need to get to work…"

She nodded and let him go… "That was so scary!"

"Yeah… it was…"

She watched as he walked away... He didn't push her away- it was a start, right? At least she hoped… _I won't give up…_

###

"Trunks, how long are you going to be like this?" Pan asked as she half ran to keep up with him.

"Like What?"

"Well, at least you're talking…" She mumbled.

He glanced her way… "Look, there's a village up ahead." He pointed, ignoring what she had said.

###

Pan stood a few feet away with her hands behind her back, swaying from side to side. She had run out of ways to approach him. She felt like the more she tried, the further away he seemed. However, she would do whatever was necessary… She missed him.

"Those villagers were crazy, don't you think? Ambushing us  
like that…"

Trunks listened, but didn't reply as he continued attaching the coil to the ship.

"I'm so glad they had what we needed, though… I have to admit, I loved the clothing they tried to sell to us. Such vibrant colours and the fabric… We should definitely take some back with us."

He threw the wrench down and ran his hand through his hair. "Go and buy some then."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really…?"

"Sure, I doubt you can do worse than you already have…" He muttered, grabbing the soldering iron.

"That was low, Trunks…" She whispered, biting her lip as she shook her head, trying to hold back her tears.

"Well, what do you want me to say…?"

"Nothing… absolutely nothing…"

###

After a few days, they were finally on their way. But, not before helping the population after they learned that their leader was charging them exorbitant taxes and rent… They managed to help imprison the leader and all his followers, leaving the grateful people with a fresh start… However, the same could not be said about Trunks and Pan

###

"Your hair is so soft," said Mish- a small blue alien- as she brushed Pan's hair.

"And, that pink colour looks really good with your complexion," said Tish, her twin.

"Thank you!" Pan smiled warmly, happy to be in the two aliens' company. They were like a breath of fresh air compared to how Trunks had been treating her.

"I think you should try on the purple one next," Tish suggested.

"How much will all these clothes cost?" Pan asked, running her hand over the smooth fabric.

"For you…? Free!" Mish smiled.

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Yes you can," Tish patted her hand with one of her blue ones. "You helped free us from that nasty King. It's the least we can do!"

"Would you like to get something for your friend as well?"

Pan's lips formed a tight line, "No, he has enough." She didn't want to talk about Trunks! Speak of the devil... He opened the door, looking at her. She started to turn around until she realized who it was, then she stopped, and turned back.

Trunks waited for her to acknowledge him... When she never did he felt himself snarling silently. Hadn't she been begging for his attention days ago? Why was she ignoring him now?!

"The ships done," his voice was void of any emotion.

Pan nodded, letting him know she heard.

"We're leaving tonight," he almost growled.

"Tonight…?" Pan finally spoke, turning to look at him. "Why so soon…? Can't we stay just a-"

"No!" He snapped, making her and the two aliens jump. "We've wasted enough time as it is. Have you already forgotten that we have our own planet?"

"No, of course not-" Pan whispered.

"Or, would you rather me just leave you here, so you can stay forever?" He continued, ignoring her shocked expression. "If you're not back on the ship by nightfall, I'm leaving without you!" He said through gritted teeth before turning around and storming off.

###

Pan choked on a sob as she covered her mouth and bowed her head. What had gotten into him? Did he really hate her so much, that he would just leave her on a planet?

"Pan, you could stay here," Mish spoke up. "We have enough room for you..."

Pan looked up, her eyes burning with unshed tears. "Thank you so much for your offer, but it is one that I cannot take. I must go with him... He's right, we have our own planet, and we still need to save it. I'm so sorry he acted like a jerk in front of you two."

"It's fine…" Tish smiled, adjusting her hat. "Let us dress you up as a goodbye present! I bet that would make him sorry for acting so mean!"

"I doubt it..." Pan mumbled, but she couldn't tell the sisters no...

"Oh my..." Pan looked at herself in the mirror. "I don't think- I don't think..." She tugged on her short black skirt. "I've never worn a skirt before..." And, really she hadn't. Growing up, she dressed like a boy- she had too, so no one would recognize her. "And, my hair…! I haven't worn it like this in ages," she hid her giggles behind her hand.

"We're so happy that you like it," Mish smiled. "It's the least we can do for you."

Pan smiled, leaning down and hugging the two little aliens. "I'm never going to forget you. Maybe on our way back to earth, Trunks will let us stop by and say hello."

"That would be wonderful," smiled Tish. "Now, you had best hurry before it gets too dark."

"You're right," Pan sighed, her stomach tightening.

###

Trunks heard her come in. He was determined to not look at her, he thought for certain she would at least tell him she was back, but she didn't. She didn't speak a single word. And, although he tried his hardest not to look, he couldn't stop himself.

He sucked in a sharp breath. Pan was wearing a short black skirt, exposing her creamy, long legs. Her red tank was tight on her, pushing out her breast and showing off her curves. And, her hair...! It was in pigtails. She hadn't worn pigtails since she was younger-when her hair was much shorter. Now, her hair came down to her elbows, sweeping around her breasts. Her skirt swayed as she walked towards her room before shutting the door behind her.

Trunks breathed through his nose, heavily... His hands gripping the armrests... His heart was racing, and he shut his eyes tightly. What was he going to do?!


End file.
